Star Trek Atlantia
by Dark D-Knight
Summary: In a small recess of the galaxy undisturbed for two hundred years, a race enlightened with the knowledge of one of the greatest races emerge, unto an unsuspecting galaxy they walk, Their eyes fall unto a world their ancestors called home - Earth - how will this race affect the balance of power and will it bring peace and prosperity or the ruin and downfall of all! - minor rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own TNG or SGA, all of this is based solely in the TNG universe, and will contain Co's for all the SGA based parts

Lantean Historical Summary – Atlantis on its way back to Pegasus finds itself in the TNG universe but the same time period (2012) after setting down on a planet to enact the repairs to the star drive, they came upon a horrible discovery, they were in an alternate universe, so alternate that the Stargate system didn't exist, after fifty years, and resound to the fate they faced.

The new Lantean's took stock of the quickly evolving galaxy around them, noting that they would need more time than they were given if their new society was to survive, they enacted a plan, using the recently installed Asgard computer core, they built hundreds of Time Dilation field generators, and spread them around the outer edge of the solar system, and activated it.

One hundred years outside the field was equal to a thousand years inside the field, and there the quickly moving Lantean colony expanded, utilising the ancient genetic acceleration device, they evolved themselves to the same evolutionary standing point of the ancients, when they left the milky way for Pegasus.

Following the footsteps of the ancients, they continued their search of science and understanding, after five hundred years inside the field, the first Replicator/Lantean hybrid was created, what the replicators in the past had lacked was a soul and a true conscience, this allowed the new reborn Asurans to finally see the _"Human Point of View"_ that the others had lacked, there were originally three; Poseidon, Thor and Morgan.

Eventually more Asurans were created, and they became part of the civilisation, considered a separated ethnicity than a race the Asurans were part of the new Lantean civilisation

The new Lantean civilisation took to the other habitable world in the star system in the year 700 and began mining the moons in the system in the year 1100 to help with the materials needed for the continuing construction of Eos

When the time dilation field was erected it was decided that two thousand years inside the field was sufficient, in the year 1850 the construction of Aurora class battleships began, the design was slightly refined, allowing the ship to function as a battleship as well as a science and exploratory vessel as well

When the field was lowered the Lantean's found a galaxy in chaos, quickly forming colonies on habitable worlds they consolidated their place in the galaxy, their interactions with Klingon's did not end well for the Klingon's, it was so bad that when the Klingon-Federation war ended, the Klingon's never mentioned the dark secret that lay on their border.

_Captain's personal log - The enterprise sits in star base 001, undergoing repair from her trip to twenty second century earth, meanwhile I have been informed of a new member of my crew, a Lieutenant Asher._

"Lieutenant Asher has one of the highest passing scores of any to go through the academy, she majored in stellar cartography and warp field theory, her graduating thesis was on the existence of multi-universal interaction, she received high honours and is considered one of the leading experts in stellar evolution," Data explained to Picard and Riker, as they walked down one of the multiple interior corridors of the Enterprise

"The enterprise is scheduled to leave on its new mission in five hours, you will be working with Lieutenant Asher Mr. Data," Picard said turning into the transporter room

On arrival in the transporter room of the Enterprise-e lieutenant Hermes Asher took notice of four occupants, one was the transport operator, the other three was the commanding officers of the enterprise; Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Lieutenant cmdr Data, Picard stepped forward and greeted her, "Dr. Hermes Asher reporting for duty," she said

"Welcome aboard lieutenant," Picard said referring to her Starfleet rank rather than her doctoral status, walking of the platform, she acknowledged both Riker and Data

"I have been informed you and I will be working together on this mission," Data said

"Yes Commander Data, your information of the rogue star cluster in sector 852, was quite helpful, the admiral suggested that I work with you," Data nodded at her reply, it was Riker who asked the next question as they walked out of the transporter room,

"What is your purpose on the enterprise for the upcoming mission?" Hermes stopped and turned to the commander,

"during my work with stellar cartography, I noticed several discrepancies in the Starfleet charts, and that of the charts acquired by other races within the federation, after investigating further, I noticed several sections of space on the Klingon-Federation border, where there are gaps, the largest gap of uncharted space being about forty light-years, by eighty light-years," she continued walking down the corridor, already knowing exactly where her quarters were,

Picard caught up with her, "is that the reason behind the Enterprise's new mission," she nodded her head in confirmation,

"If these sections of space are not part of the Klingon Empire, the admiral wants us to investigate," she waited at the turbo lift door, "If you'll excuse me captain, I have some work to do, before we disembark," She said

"Of course, perhaps you'll be able to answer some more questions later," he said, before walking off

Hermes entered the turbo lift with the Data entering wither her, and she asked for deck 14, spending the next few moments in silence they exited the turbo lift and headed for stellar cartography, upon entering stellar cartography she entered the select coordinates for the discrepant sectors of space, entering in her modified stellar map, Data saw immediately that the layering effect of several star charts including Klingon ones showed the sectors of space that was claimed by no specific race,

"If what you are showing is true, how come no one investigated this before?" he asked, turning to Data,

"As far as any person in Starfleet was concerned this part of space was part of the Klingon Empire, and this is where we are headed." She said

"If the Klingon's have no claim to them, why would they hide it from the federation, and what has stopped them from taking it?" Data asked

"Who knows," Hermes replied softly

Meanwhile on the bridge, captain Picard was going over the new mission specs, after formally informing the commanding officers of the Enterprise of the mission he was glad that one of the Enterprise's first missions after her run in with the Borg and subsequent trip back to twenty-second century earth was one of scientific inquest and discovery, and not one that required them to investigate something less than that, "captain star base has given us the clear, we are signalled to embark," the helm officer said,

"Very well, one quarter impulse, take us out," he replied.

The enterprise slowly accelerated towards the exit of the star base, slowly her bulk emerged from the large mushroom cap shape of the star base, "helm take us to mission coordinates, warp 7, engage," the enterprises powerful warp engine came online and with a flash she accelerated to warp speeds.

After several hours of work, Hermes retired to her quarters, they were spacious and had a beautiful view of the streaking space before her, "It still lacks the beauty of hyperspace though," she muttered to herself

there was a beeping sound coming from the door, signalling someone wished to enter, "come in," she said, the door opened with a hiss, and Counsellor Troi entered,

"Hello, I came to check how you are doing," she said walking into the room,

"thanks, I'm doing fine, although I can't do much until we get to our coordinates," she replied, Deanna was taken off guard by strange feeling emitting from the woman, making a mental note to take it up with captain Picard later,

"That's an interesting name you have there, Hermes, isn't that the name of a Greek god?" she asked sitting on a chair,

thinking of a proper response Hermes sat down across from the counsellor, "my parents had a warped sense of humour," she replied with a smile, again Deanna was still half paying attention she could feel something from her, but more than a single feeling, it was like an ocean of emotion; joy, sorrow, pain, sadness and regret. It was so confusing

"Is something wrong counsellor?" Hermes asked, smiling at her "no nothing I'm just probably tired, I'll see how you're doing tomorrow" and with that she left.

Exhaling with relief, Hermes had felt her emphatic abilities cross her conscious like a finger touching skin, she had been concerned what an empath would feel in close proximity to her, she knew exactly why the counsellor was confused, to share with one Asuran was to share with all Asura, the thoughts and emotions of her people were all linked, so that if one was lost, they were never truly alone.

Heading towards the turbo lift, Deanna asked for the bridge, her head was still reeling back from the cacophony of motion that she had felt, she exited the lift onto the bridged to find the three people she needed to talk to who had turned to see who had come onto the bridge, "Captain, Will, Data, can I speak to you a moment?"She asked

"My Ready room," Picard said

As they walked into Picard's ready room, Picard to his seat behind his desk "now Deanna what did you want to talk to us about?" Riker asked,

"It's about Lieutenant Asher; there is something odd about her,"

Picard leant forward on the desk, and "what do you mean?"

Deanna thought for a moment before she responded, "I went to talk to her, to see how she was settling in, and when I got close to her, I felt something that I'd never felt before"

"And what would that be counsellor?" Data asked

"It was like I was sitting in a crowded room, and I could feel every emotion of the people in that room, wave after wave of emotion, it was quite innerving," She replied

Riker sat next to her, "is it possible for a single person to give off so much emotion?" he asked,

"No, usually a person is capable of giving of only three or four emotions at the best of times, I felt thousands," she said cradling her head in her hands

"Have you ever encountered something similar?" Data asked

"Multiple times, always from the same source," Deanna replied

"The Borg," Picard said seriously

"Yes," Deana replied without lifting her head

"Do you believe she is some kind of high tech Borg?" Riker asked concerned

"Not possible," Data replied

"Why is that?" Picard asked

"Although the implants Borg use differ slightly from drone to drone, and even after our analysis of the remnants of the Borg Queen, we are able to ascertain that the Borg need certain key implants to function correctly, and we are able to screen and even detect them, Lieutenant Asher has none of them, there were a few oddities in her transporter log, but nothing out of the ordinary," Data explained

"What kind of _oddities_?" Riker asked

"Lieutenant Asher has Neutronium braces in her skeleton, due to an explosion that happened in her home when she was five," Picard replied looking at the medical file he had just brought up on his screen,"

"Oh," Riker said calming down, "Could she be a spy," Riker added

"I'm not sure number One, Data keep an eye on her, just in case" Picard said after a moment

"Yes captain" he replied, with that they exited and returned to their normal duties

Laying on her bed Hermes felt the familiar presence of a subspace link being opened within her neural cortex, the room around her vanished to be replaced by a round room with wooden floors and stain glass windows, before her was a figure she instantly recognised his tall broad frame, dressed in casual clothing of black and Grey, his storm grey eyes and short black hair, the first of their kind to be made since the destruction of the original Asurans , "Poseidon," she said acknowledging the leader of the Asurans, a member of the Lantean High Council,

"Hermes," he said warmly, "Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes, the Enterprise will arrive at the Lantean Border in four days," she replied,

"I'm sending Thor on the Leonidas, if Push comes to shove; a Lantean battleship might stop them from doing anything Rash," he said, taking this information in,

"I'm almost home," She said allowing that thought and the emotion to spread throughout her body, and then outwards through subspace to the others, she felt the returning waves of joy and was rocked gently to sleep by the soothing waves of emotion, as she slept a single tear formed in her eye, as she dreamed of _home_

**Hi thanks for reading, I know it's different from stuff that is generally available, and I know that it has many odd aspects to it, next chapter the Enterprise crew enter Lantean space R&R please, all comments will be taken into account**


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years ago – In all her life Hermes had only ever once been called before the Lantean High Council and that was with a group of people she worked with, and she didn't have to say much, she knew most of the High Councillors by themselves, but as a group they could be quite intimidating.

Taking a breath she ascended the staircase to the upper level of city command on Atlantis, stopping only briefly to gaze out the window at Eos, glittering on the not so distant shore, reflecting back the sunlight defiantly in the mid afternoon sun.

She nodded to the security officer standing next to one of the revolving panel doors that was the council chambers

Entering the council room, Hermes felt; naked, Scrutinised and she couldn't help if the other Asuran in the room could feel her discomfort

Poseidon looked up at Hermes, "Hermes Asura, by the will of this council and by the recommendation of your superiors, you have been selected to undertake a mission, to Earth," he said the woman beside Poseidon leaned forward, she had white hair and looked frail, but besides her appearance, Hermes knew that Helia Emmagan the leader of the Lantean's was far from frail,

"The mission will be long, and tedious, you will be required to in essence infiltrate their military, gather Intel and convey it back to Poseidon, who in turn will divulge this to the council," Helia explained

Mentally bracing herself "What exactly will the mission entail?" she asked

"you will be cloned, into a younger version of yourself, your mind transferred, and your current body placed in stasis, you will then head to earth and arrive via a cloaked jumper, then you will as mentioned infiltrate and gather Intel on their society, and await further mission instructions," Poseidon answered

Hermes grimaced at the thought of going through puberty again

"You will be gone a while Hermes, but the galaxy is rapidly changing around us, we need to be an active force and shape the future, like the Ancients before us we must actively shape the galaxy,"

With a start Hermes sat upright, she was less than a day away from completing her mission, she had relayed all essential information back home, and here she was on a vessel bound for the very place she longed to be, checking the time she realised it was several hours before she was needed on duty, she was going to be in engineering today, she snorted at the incredibly slow pace warp engines got around, compared to the extremely powerful interstellar hyperdrives used on all Lantean vessels, and then even they paled in comparison to the stardrive on Atlantis, she wondered idly as she changed into some casual clothes that were composed of a long silky brown skirt with slits up the thighs and a standard brown tank-top, if she would ever be on or see the graceful majesty of a city ship take flight, there had been talk that Hades* had been in the works of designing a new class of city ships, but that was just a rumour, and a twelve year old one at that.

With time to kill she walked down the hallway and came to a stop in front of a holodeck, ensuring no one was about, "computer, activate Asher Sparring program, challenger Callum Dex*," she said the computer imputing the data she had loaded into the holodeck four days ago, again she was struck with a wave of nostalgia, before the day was done she would be home, "_program complete, you may enter when ready,_" came the boring voice of the computer, she wondered for the third time if Starfleet computer engineers had ever toyed with the idea of giving the computer a personality, entering the holodeck Hermes found herself in a medium sized round room, with a large stain glass window, bathing the room in a warm amber light, the detail of the program was so vivid, that if you looked out the window, you would get a panoramic view of Eos, and a clear shot view of Atlantis resting in the harbour, in the middle of the room however was a tall muscular man, with short brown hair, wearing light brown loose trousers and a plain black shirt, in both hands were to wooden short staves, one corner of his lip twitched in a smirk, picking up her holographic staves she took a stance and prepared herself for a gruelling workout.

Data walked down the corridor towards Lieutenant Asher's Quarters, it wasn't time for her shift but he had intended to show her around engineering, where they would spend the day calibrating sensors, in preparation for the mission, stepping in front of her door he pressed the 'door bell' after no response, he did so again, coming to the conclusion maybe she had gone to the new ten forward, heading towards a turbo lift, he headed for deck ten, and proceeded to ten forward,

Ten forward had changed somewhat since the creation of the Enterprise-E, a last minute addition, it served its purpose, of not just a bar, but as a restaurant and cafe to the officers, who could meet for breakfast or any other meal.

Upon arriving there he did not see her, he did however see commander Riker, Counsellor Troi and Beverly Crusher talking over their morning beverages, Deanna noticing Data waved him over, heading over he greeted his superior officers and friends, "Data what brings you here?" Deanna asked,

"I went to Lt Asher's quarters and she was not there, so I guessed she might have come here, it was a high probability," he replied,

Hermes walked into the crew lounge of the enterprise, oddly named ten forward, she would normally eat in her quarters, but the lack of people made her stir crazy, so she decided on having breakfast in the bar, upon entering the large spacious room, she noticed Data, and walked up to him, she favoured her right arm after the holodeck Callum had landed a lucky strike, usually she wouldn't have turned off the safety parameters, but she felt the need to be in a sense of danger,

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Riker said noticing her standing there.

"Lieutenant has you injured yourself?" Data asked

Beverly crusher looked up at the young woman and noticed that she was favouring her right arm, "what did you do?" She inquired taking Hermes's arm in her hand

"Oh, I was working out in the Holodeck, and my opponent got a lucky strike," she said hoping they would ignore it, but alas they didn't

"You seem to have a broken arm, come with me, we will fix that in sick bay," and with that doctor crusher took Hermes and left

Riker leaned forward deep in thought, "I wonder what kind of program she was running that would get her injured? It has none of the Klingon combat simulators programmed now that Worf is back on DS9," he said thinking out loud

"We can always check commander, as her superior officer, you have the right to know what she is up to," Data pointed out

Deanna shook her head, "That's an invasion of privacy will, you may as well read her diary or..." but she was interrupted

"Her mind," Riker said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes Will, read her mind, spy on her dreams, its intrusive, when people make holodeck programs, it like making a painting or writing music, its expressive, maybe she has a wilder side she keeps in check, or an adventurous side she wants to explore more thoroughly," Deanna replied

"Well I'm not needed on the bridge for half an hour, so I'm going to check out, I have to keep an eye on the well being of my subordinates, you're welcome to tag along," he told her with a smirk, standing up gulping down the rest of his coffee and walked off, Data not far behind him

Sighing heavily, "only if it keeps you from digging further," she said to herself, she could feel that Will didn't trust her, but the reasons behind them were silly, she walked out of the bar, catching up with them as they got in the turbo lift

Arriving a few minutes later outside the holodeck, data walked up to the computer interface on the wall,

"Computer bring up the last holodeck program used by Lieutenant Asher,"

"Program complete, you may enter when ready," the computer said after a moment

"oh my," Deanna breathed, the room they entered was spacious round room, with a bench built under the sill of the window, walking over to the window she peered through the glass and saw a scene that was glorious

Tall glass sheathed towers filled the scene, some were thin and fragile looking, others were thick, connecting multiple buildings were sky bridges, down below she could see parks it was a metropolis unlike anything she had ever seen before

Her eyes were drawn through a gap in the towers, almost like a frame, it showed an island in the middle of the large harbour the metropolis was built around.

"What is this place?" Riker asked no one in particular

"That request cannot be answered, unspecified information," the computer answered not being able to know the difference between a query and a rhetorical question

"There we go, that should do it," Dr Crusher said placing down a medical instrument, Hermes smiled she had moved the nanites in her arm to replicate the '_Neutronium braces_' that were on her skeleton

For a moment Hermes was lost in thoughts so she didn't notice when Dr Crusher pulled out a Tricorder, to check for any other damage, that she might not be admitting to, looking at the Tricorder, Dr Crushers eyebrows shot up, at the information she was receiving, faking a smile, "that's alright now, why don't you head down to engineering, I think Data might need you down there.

Shrugging of the doctor's tense behaviour, Hermes walked out of the sick bay

"Dr Crusher to Picard," she said tapping on her com-badge

"_Picard here"_ came the reply

"Can you meet me in sick bay; there is something you might want to see,"

"_I'll be right down,"_

Walking to her office, she sat down at her desk, and looked closely at what she had detected, how had no one noticed it before, so focussed in her analysis she didn't notice when Picard knocked on the door frame

"You wanted to see me Beverly?" Picard said drawing her from her concentration

"Yes, I was fixing an injury on on Lt Asher's arm, and I was taking a quick scan of her, when I picked up this," she said turning the computer

Picard sat down and looked at the data on the her body was emitting a faint energy frequency, in it, "what do you think this means?" he asked

"Without running tests on her, there is no way we can confirm what this means," She replied,

"It could be something to do with her Neutronium braces," Picard said

"I don't see how why the doctor in charge of this used Neutronium braces at all, I looked at her medical files, and there is nothing odd about it, sure enough there is the usual stuff, colds and flus, but that's it, nothing else mentioning any follow up procedures to remove the braces from her skeleton, the report did say that the patient had consented to the trial operation, and although the operation was a success the clinical trials were abandoned leaving a thirteen year old girl with several kilos of Nutronium moulded to her skeleton" Dr crusher said as she swiftly turned the computer to face her

"You sound both annoyed at this and at the same time intrigued by it," Picard said with a small chuckle

"Who knows what kind of damage having that much Neutronium inside, even if she has had it for years, I still don't know why she hasn't suffered from it," she replied

"you sent her back to her duties, if I recall she's working in engineering today, I'll get Geordi to look at her with his optical implants, maybe he can pick something up," Picard said standing up, "don't worry Beverly, all mysteries come to an end," he said with a smile

In engineering Geordi received his instructions to look at Lt Asher discretely whilst she wasn't aware of it, thinking it weird but the Captain had asked him to do it, what harm could it be to scan someone

Looking over at Lt Asher and Data working on the modifications, Geordi noticed something, there was a interesting energy field surrounding the woman, he hadn't noticed it before because it blended almost naturally into her own, and because he wasn't really looking for an anomaly, taking care he scanned her several times in short bursts over a period of five hours, from all angles using various techniques with not just his eyes, but a Tricorder as well.

It was about mid shift break when Hermes and Data finished the calibrations for the sensors, she had managed to complete her true objective, the moment that the enterprise dropped out of warp, a new sub-routine would isolate both the warp drive and the impulse engines, as well as disabling the tactical systems and long range communications, "now that that is done, I think I'll go get lunch," Hermes said with a smile

Touching his comm-badge "Geordi to all senior staff, please report to the observation lounge," there was a series of replies,

Data walked over to Geordi, "why are we assembling for a meeting," he asked,

"I'll tell you when everyone is there,"

When all were assembled in the room, Geordi turned to them, "I have performed several covert scans of Lt Asher, although at first I wasn't sure what it would accomplish, until I took this scan," he said turning on a screen, everyone in the room looked at the screen, it showed a physical scan of Lt Asher, except for the fact that there was several million red dots moving around her body

"What are those?" Deanna asked

"They are nanites, and there are millions of them, constructed entirely of Neutronium," Geordi said

"Where did the nanites come...from..." Beverly began but stopped, "The Neutronium braces, they're not braces they are just designed to look like braces when scrutinised," she exclaimed

"What is she," Riker asked leaning forward on the table

"She is human; she just contains several kilos of Nanites in her system," Geordi said

"Or she appears human, and this is just a big ruse," Riker pointed out, "the holodeck program, with a view of a city unlike any in the federation, nanites in her body, could she be an alien in disguise, sent to spy on the federation," he continued

"But it could be completely harmless, the federation has sent in people to infiltrate alien cultures when they reach warp capability, maybe she is just monitoring us for a similar reason," Deanna said, she immediately sensed a reply forming on Will's tongue, "True that stil means she is a spy of some description," she said replying his unspoken retort

Picard sat in silence staring at the screen, "have her moved to the bridge, that way I can keep an eye on her when we drop out of warp," he said "dismissed,"

"Lt Asher, report to the bridge," came Picard's voice through her com-badge, acknowledging Hermes walked down the corridor to the turbo lift, "bridge," she said, sending the lift zooming through the interior of the ship, another part of Lantean technology she missed, transporter booths, one could get from one end of Eos to the other in a matter of seconds, and still it took a minute to reach the bridge, albeit, the lift stopped to allow people on and off

Walking onto the bridge, Hermes immediately sensed something was off, she walked over to a unused computer station, "computer transfer Stellar Cartography controls to bridge," she said, a beeping sound confirmed the transfer

Out of the corner of his eye, Riker kept an eye on her, as did the rest of the bridge crew

"Approaching mission coordinates," came the voice of the computer

"Helm, take us out of warp," Picard told the helmsman

The moment the enterprise slowed from warp, her engines cut out from her, it took the bridge crew a few moments to realise the enterprise was moving solely on inertia alone

"Captain, the; impulse drive is losing power," Data said from his station at opps, "we have also lost control of; weapons, shields and long range communications,"

Riker quickly turned and drew his Phaser pointing it at Lt Asher, "okay out with it, what did you do?" will asked

"excuse me?" hermes replied trying to play the innocent card

Picard stood and turned to the young woman, "are our suspicions true, are you a alien spy?" he asked her

Before Hermes could formulate a reply Data spoke again, "captain I am detecting a sub-space rift five-thousand kilometres of the enterprise's bow,"

"On screen," Picard said looking at the screens as it formed

A large bright green rift formed in the space before the enterprise, only moments later for a large imposing vessel appeard out of the Rift.

"Captain, without shields and weapons we are defenceless," Riker said not taking his eyes off Hermes,

Turning back to Lt Asher, Picard calmly asked her a question, "Who are they?"

Looking at the view screen before turning to gaze at Picard, "My people, and hopefully your friends," she replied

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, a few things to clarify**

***Hades – an Asuran who primarily works at the Promethea ship yard facility on one of the planets within the Lantean domain**

***Callum Dex – a 'friend' of Hermes, an officer in the Lantean fleet, son of one of the Lantean council members**

**Again read and review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Captains' log, the enterprise has entered an uncharted zone in the alpha quadrant, and has come face to face with three alien vessels, and it appears that Lt Asher is somehow involved with their appearance.

The holographic man stood in front of the bridge crew, where silence had filled the room, only the soft computer sounds intermittently broke the silence,

"Data, open a channel," Picard told the android, who instantly complied with the order, "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation star ship enterprise,"

The holographic man nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I am Thor, supreme commander of the Lantean fleet, and commander of the Lantean Vessel, Leonidas," he replied "we did not mean to startle you, I was sent here to greet you," he said

Keeping with the civilised manner, "number one, lower your weapon," Picard told Riker,

Reluctantly lowering his phaser, Riker still didn't take his eyes of Hermes

"Captain Picard, on behalf of the peoples of Lantea, I am tasked by my government to establish a formal line of communication, may I talk to you in person on that regard?" Thor asked

"Can you give us an hour to prepare?" he asked Thor, who nodded in reply,

"One hour," and with that the Image Vanished

Picard looked at the young woman who stil had her arms raised in a defensive posture, tapping his com badge, "senior staff to the observation lounge," he said, although most of the senior staff were on the bridge, Geordi and Beverly were not, "Lieutenant you to," he said to Hermes

_Observation lounge – Enterprise-E_

The senior staff sat around the long table, with Hermes sitting on his direct left, "Now, tell me what this is about?" Picard asked Hermes facing her, there were similar looks most importantly Riker who was half glaring at Hermes

Hermes looked Riker directly in the eye, no need to hide her true nature, she cocked an eyebrow at him before turning to Picard, "twelve years ago, I was sent to earth in order to investigate the possibility of an understanding between our two people, under the idea that the federation would eventually meet us, we decided it would be better on our terms, in a place of our choosing rather than in empty space," she said

"Is it true that you aren't entirely human?" Data asked

Looking at the android Hermes smiled, "when I was sent to earth I had to go through several procedures, one physically altered to the age of twelve as well as having most of my nanites removed, it is actually part of the reasons I'm so happy to be this close to home," she replied, the sound of longing resounding in her voice, "I was born I suppose you could say, in the Lantean city of Eos, my physical body was mostly biological except small parts of me were mechanical, I rapidly grew to the age of a mature adult, and was brought before the Lantean council and was Bestowed the name 'Hermes', and was given the choice to become a full Asuran, I rejected the offer, maintaining a biological body stil gave me the chance to Ascend if I wanted to," she explained

"Are not fully mechanical Asurans allowed to rise above their station," Data asked

Hermes couldn't help but laugh; it was a light melodic sound, "Ascension is a part of Lantean culture, a purely mechanical Asuran cannot achieve it, without help, but none of the three pure Asurans are contemplating it anyway," she explained her smile still showing evidence of her outburst

"Our society is familiar yet different from yours captain, we follow the teachings of the Ancients," she told them her face looking at each person in the room,

"Who are the Ancients?" Deanna asked

"They are the ones who came before us, the ones in whom our society is based on," she replied cryptically

Clearing his throat Picard looked at the woman who only days ago was a member of Starfleet, now revealed as a member of an alien race who has taken an interest in affairs outside their borders, "What can we expect from the meeting with supreme commander Thor?" he asked

Hermes looked at Picard she turned towards the window her eyes going distant as she thought of an answer after a minute of silence she looked at him again, "He will ask questions and give you answers to your questions, and he will then give you a proposition, should you accept we will then turn our affairs to bringing this ship to Lantea," she replied

Riker looked at Hermes, with a steady gaze, "what do you mean by a proposition," he asked trying to keep his voice level

"That I do not know, I'm not privy to Commander Thor's orders, nor do I claim to know what goes on inside Poseidon's mind," she replied calmly

Deana leaned forward to look Hermes in the eye, a question forming in her mind, the same question that formed in everyone else's mind the moment Hermes had revealed another name, "Who is Poseidon?" Deanna asked

Hermes waited a moment as she carefully assessed what she could say without stepping out of line, "The Asurans are a race, a different culture or ethnicity if you will, a small society within a larger one, and as a Race we have a leader, and his name is Poseidon he is also the Asuran representative on the Lantean council,"

They continued talking like this for another forty minutes, them asking Hermes questions, mostly on her past, and her replying as best as she could, she begged her leave claiming she needed to prepare for Thor's arrival

After she left Deanna turned to Will, "you could be easier on her Will, she has in a way been in exile from her own people for several years, completing a mission she was asked to do, and anyway I find it an interesting turn of events, and a fascinating one at that," she said with a smile forming on the corners of her mouth

Will's eyebrows shot up but it was Picard who replied, "What do you find fascinating about this counsellor?" he asked intrigued by her possible answer

"Well this," she said with a small laugh, "the Federation has looked at and infiltrated primitive societies and cultures in an attempt to understand them, you captain where mistaken as the overseer by the Mintakans where you not?" she questioned, Picard had to concede she had a point there, "and you Will, went undercover on Malcor III when they were reaching warp capability," she pointed out, "what is fascinating and even refreshing is an alien race decided to put the federation and more importantly earth under a microscope, and we get all riled up," she said with finality

"It's not that we don't get why she is here, it is just that, those three vessels out there are enough to make even a seasoned admiral quake in his regulation boots," Geordi said placating

"Indeed, their shield technology is enough to if I believe the term is correct, 'raise hairs'" Data said

"What can you tell us of those ships out there?" Picard asked Data

"We did not retrieve much information from the scans of the vessels, our sensors were able to attain a small amount of information however, the vessels in question are three thousand six hundred meters in length and five hundred meters in both height and depth at their widest points, I was able to make a rough calculation of their power generation ability is five times ten to the thirty-eight power Terawatts," Data stated

Geordi's eyebrows shot up, Riker's face paled, and Picard just leaned back into his chair contemplating, "Geordi have we managed to fix the bug in the enterprises systems that is keeping us stranded here?" Riker asked after getting a grip on himself

"Nope, I'm not entirely sure where to look for the problem" he replied

"_Captain Picard, the alien vessel is asking if we are ready to receive them_" came the voice of the ships communications officer

Tapping his com badge, "tell them we are ready, give them the coordinates for transporter room one, we'll be there shortly," he said, turning to Geordi "Geordi, I want this ship in full operating order in case this gets out of hand," Picard said, "number one, Data, counsellor you're with me," and they left.

_Enterprise – Transporter room One_

Picard, Riker, Data and Deanna walked into the transporter room, to find Hermes already waiting, she was wearing clothes that stood out, but were subdued, she wore clothes of light brown and cream1, her long black hair that had been in a pony-tail before was now pulled into a simple French twist, she also bore a silver badge on her upper left arm, an abstract six pointed star2

The other ship is requesting final confirmation to beam aboard," the transporter operator said looking at Picard, who nodded in confirmation

There was a low pitched sound that ran in tangent with a flash of light, which when faded revealed three people on the transporter platform, Picard recognised Thor from the Hologram, the woman was human looking, but the other one was definitely alien, his hair was white, his skin was a pale green with a tattoo above his right eye, and he was dressed in a different uniform than the other two and he gave off a predatory aura3

Thor looked at Hermes, and beckoned her forward, "Well done Hermes, you have been missed," he said whilst embracing her, "Veridandi," Thor beckoned the other woman forward, "If I may, captain Picard, Veridandi needs to look over Hermes here, can I intrude on your Medical bay?" He asked

"I don't see why not," Picard replied

"I'll escort them captain," Data said, and Veridandi, Hermes and Data walked out of the room and headed off towards Sick bay

The other man looked at Riker and almost seemed to stare at him before turning to Thor and spoke rapidly in an alien language, Thor also looked at Riker before asking him a question, "If I may be so bold, commander, but are you uncomfortable with us being here?" he asked

"I just don't like the way you arranged this meeting between us," he replied tersely

"What's done is done, number one, I am most interested in what you have to say," Picard said

Will quieted down, maybe he was being unfair, but until he was absolutely sure that the enterprise was not in any danger he would remain vigilant

_Time skip – Enterprise conference room_

"Now you apparently have a proposition for us?" Picard asked sitting in his chair a cup of earl grey tea in his hand, freshly replicated

"For the past fifty years our people have looked at the planet earth with interest, our interest in the federation is secondary, our primary interest is earth, and it's people," Thor said

"As you can see with the exception of myself, all the Lantean's you have seen, even if they are Asuran" the unnamed man said giving a sideways glance at Thor who cocked an eyebrow at the taunt, "Look human," he said his voice deep but tinged with humour

"We heard you have a proposal for us?" Riker enquired

"Yes, we are here to extend an invitation to you to appear before the Lantean council," Thor said

Picard looked at Thor with thinly veiled surprise, Riker and Deanna failed to even hide their shock all together

"It is easier to explain this there, you do however have the right to refuse, if you do, we simply leave you, and will try again at a later date," Thor said explaining his proposal

"What will happen to Hermes?" Deanna asked

Thor smiled, "She will be returned home, her family misses her," he said

"Her family?" Riker asked curious

"All Asurans are family, they are linked together in more ways than one," it was the unnamed alien who said this, "it is what makes them more human than machine," he explained further

Deanna cast her mind back to the way the two Asurans had greeted Hermes, especially Thor, it wasn't like a commanding officer greeting his subordinate, but like a brother saying hello to his sister after not seeing each other for a while

Taking in a breath Picard looked at the situation before him, here was a prime example to what Starfleet was all about, to seek out new life and civilisations, "we accept your offer," Picard said, Thor smiled at him, he was almost expecting him to decline his proposal

"I'll get the Perseid and the Geminid to align themselves with the Leonidas in a delta formation," the unnamed man said and stood up, without so much as a glance he was gone in a flash of light,

"forgive him, he is one of few words," Thor said

"Why do you need to reform your ships around the enterprise?" Riker asked

"Our faster than light travel is vastly different than yours, and although one of those vessels can tow an object greater in mass than the enterprise, it does place strain on the object, not to mention the subspace radiation used entering and exiting hyperspace might wreak havoc with your shields, this way we can extend our three ships shields around the enterprise, whilst performing a coupled hyperspace launch,"

_Medical Bay – Enterprise_

Dr Crusher and Data stood and watched in rapt fascination as the woman named Veridandi used several devices on Hermes, the final one was a large round cylinder, filled with what looked like metal slurry, "what is that," Dr Crusher asked

"It contains Hermes's nanites, these are the same ones extracted from her twelve years ago, I'm about to reintroduce them into her system," she said as she performed the procedure, with a simple mental command to the device, and a small flash of light the nanites were instantly transported into Hermes, without a sing cut or incision,

"We should let her rest now, the process has been completed, she will sleep for a few hours, while the nanites reactivate her dormant Lantean biology," Veridandi said

Throughout the enterprise there was a resounding sound like something latching onto the hull, outside the enterprise the three Lantean ships had formed around the enterprise, that if one was to look directly at them from the font of the ships, the three Lantean vessels would form the points of a triangle,

_Enterprise Bridge_

"this is captain Picard to all decks, we are about to perform a coupled hyperspace jump, all crew report to code blue stations," Picard said using g ship wide communication, "in the event that something goes wrong, what happens," Geordi asked Thor

"the hyperspace generators will shut down transitioning us back into normal space, don't worry mister La Forge, there has only been one incident in Lantean history where a hyperspace drive has exploded during flight, and the ship survived," he said with a smile, but Riker who was watching the exchange noticed something odd about the man's posture, very similar to when someone is hiding something.

Thor extended his subspace link to the pilots of the three vessels, "take us out," he broadcasted

With a violent green tinged sub space rupture the four vessels accelerated into hyperspace.

1 Think of Fran's clothes from 'Be all my sins remembered' & 'Ghost in the Machine

2 A view of Atlantis from the Air – All Lantean's wear this symbol when they are off world

3 Yes it is everybody's favourite Wraith, he tagged along for the ride (but he had the retrovirus treatment and didn't turn into a hybrid or pure human (more on that later)

Star Trek episode references – Who Watches the Watchers & First Contact (episode)

**Sorry it's a bit late - So how'd you like that one, I'm contemplating an enemy for the Lantean's to beat the snot out of any suggestions would be appreciated next up chapter four Atlantis, as always Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are chapter four at last it is slightly longer than usual, and for that it took its time to be written amongst three assignments – darkDknight**

**Chapter IV**

It was hours later, after the coupled hyperspace jump, that the three Lantean vessels, with the enterprise in tow, arrived above Lantea, and for the first time in hours, the deactivated subsystems on the enterprise came online; propulsion, communications, weapons and shields, the three Lantean vessels disengaged the tractor beams, and the enterprise began moving forward first on inertia but then on her reactivated impulse drive

**Bridge of the Enterprise**

The bridge crew sprang into action, sensors were activated, hoping to give the commanding officers as much information to their situation as possible, diagnostics of various systems were analysed, in order to learn mistakes, especially in the virus detection software.

There was a short beeping sound, signalling someone was hailing the enterprise, "Sir, incoming hail," Data said from his station

"On screen," Picard said

The view screen blurred into existence, on the screen was a man with dark grey eyes, and short black-brown hair, with a close trimmed beard, "Federation star ship Enterprise, welcome to Lantea, I am Charon, on behalf of the Lantean High council I extend an invitation for you to appear before The High-Councillor," the man on the screen said and the video message vanished off-screen

Thor who was standing next to the tactical officer, looked down at Captain Picard, "I would suggest you and one more person to meet the high-councillor, counsellor Troi for example, in the meantime I would be glad to give mister Lafarge a tour of the Leonidas," Thor said

Picard conceded to the suggestion, he was going to bring Deanna with him as besides him, she had the second most political experience on the enterprise, it was a stout plan, and he knew that commander Thor wouldn't have offered the tour if his government didn't already know, meanwhile Geordi looked like he was ready to burst

"As long as commander Riker and Data don't mind tagging along," Picard said raising an eyebrow at the man

Thor let out a barking laughter, "Captain Picard you will do quite well with the High Councillor, she has a shrewd mind," Thor said shaking his head as his face still showed signs of suppressed mirth

The turbo lift door opened and Veridandi stepped out, "commander, the Leonidas has beamed a jumper over, I'll take them down with Hermes," she said

Thor nodded in agreement, "I hope you don't mind that we appear to be rushing you,"

"No, not at all, if anything I'm quite intrigued, by the Lantean governing system, I wonder how it differs from the Klingon high council," Picard said standing up "Counsellor Troi, can you meet me outside shuttle bay one in five minutes please?" he asked

"Right away captain," she replied through the comm.-badge

As he approached the turbo lift door he heard Thor mutter something

"There are great differences," he muttered

Ten minutes later – Corridor outside main shuttle-bay

Picard and Deanna waited outside the door to the shuttle-bay, they had been standing there casually talking about what they were going to expect, when Veridandi walked around the corner, with what appeared to be a hovering bed, with Hermes resting on it

"We may proceed," she said walking towards the door, which opened automatically

Picard's first impression of the 'Jumper' was a green cylinder with the round ends slanting at a parallel angle to the other, Veridandi with the hover bed in tow walked to back of the jumper, which opened automatically when Veridandi walked near the rear hatch, she ushered Picard and Deanna to the front of the Jumper, whilst she secured the hover bed, whilst they were waiting Picard looked at the controls of the Jumper, there didn't appear to be any form of data input anywhere, in fact the controls of the jumper looked simplistic, all except for a small part between what he assumed as the pilot and the co-pilot chairs, it was thirty-six symbols, a series of dots with lines joining them, but it's function was indiscernible, Veridandi finally sat in the pilots chair, and Picard watched her intently, he was curious about Lantean technology, not as much as Data or Geordi, but still interested, Deanna just rolled her eyes at Picard's obvious curiosity.

Veridandi placed her hand on the controls in front of her, and the Jumpers systems came online, hummed gently, using a control to close the rear hatch, she engaged the anti-grav drive allowing the jumper to hover before she deployed the drive pods, with a single mental command, the accelerated out of the main shuttle bay of the enterprise, and began zooming towards the planet

Curiosity getting the better of him, Picard asked a question, "if you don't mind me asking, how are you controlling this...jumper I believe is what you called it?"

A small smile twitched at the corners of Veridandi's mouth, "it is controlled by mental input, I simply tell the Jumper where I want it to go, and after a bit of training, flying becomes second nature," she replied

"Extraordinary," Picard said

They had begun to enter the atmosphere, so Veridandi turned her attention to what was going on, she brought up the HUD, which caused Picard's eyebrows to rise up for a moment, and she checked all the necessary flight info, they would come across the Tethys ocean, before they reached Merlis, the smallest of the six continents on Lantea

A few minutes had past and the Merlis continent could be seen on the horizon, Veridandi mentally opened up a communication link between the jumper and the city they were rapidly approaching

"Flight control, this is Veridandi onboard Leonidas-J1, requesting priority landing, in main jumper bay?" she requested

There was a pause before a woman replied, "Leonidas-J1, you have priority landing, welcome back,"

The jumper zoomed towards the now visible city before them, Picard looked at awe at the architectural wonder before him, tall towers seemed to dominate the landscape, the jumper angled up as it approached the city, Picard then noticed that the city was an island, although he could clearly see a much expansive metropolis on the coast, a mere kilometre away from one of the six arms that radiated from the island's heart, which was dominated by a large spire that towered over the smaller buildings around it, the jumper had reached the top of the central spire of the island, where it began to make a vertical descent without tilting downwards, after a moment there was a soft slight sound as the jumper landed

"Captain, counsellor, you are free to disembark," she said pressing a button on the wall next to her seat, releasing the rear hatch

The moment Picard and Deanna left the jumper, they came face to face with two people, one was an elderly woman, who appeared to be in her late sixties, she wore white pants, and a gold and green long-sleeved shirt, with delicate looking floral embroidery, her white hair was in a simple bun, the other a man* who appeared in his early thirties, wore black, his messy hair was short and his grey eyes calculating, he also bore the same odd shaped six pointed star that Hermes and Thor had worn on their clothes, and like Thor's his was gold, on closer speculation, the 'badge' almost looked like the island they were on, if viewed directly from above, Picard wondered what this small island could mean to the Lantean's

"Hello, welcome to Lantea, you must be captain Picard and Counsellor Troi," the woman said, "I am High Counsellor Helia Emmagan, and this is Poseidon, you have probably already heard of him," she continued gesturing at herself and Poseidon

"It is an Honour," he said, he then turned to Helia "_I'll help Veridandi with Hermes_," he whispered, Helia nodded, and Poseidon walked into the rear of the Jumper to help with Hermes

Helia beckoned at Picard and Deanna, to follow her as she walked out of the room, after descending a flight of stairs, they entered a large spacious room divided into two levels, connected by a large staircase, and a smaller one, Picard and Deanna instantly found their eyes drawn to a large Ring slightly submerged into the wooden floor, the ring appeared to be the central focus of the room, squinting to see the details of the ring, Picard noticed that on the inner ring spaced between seven blue diamonds, were the same connected dots he'd seen on the 'Jumper', and for the second time since meeting the Lantean's he wondered on its purpose and significance

Picard turned back to the second floor, where he saw people working at several different consoles, some even using multiple consoles; he walked over to the High-Counsellor whom was talking to Deanna

"It's quite impressive, if you don't mind me asking, but what is that ring?" he enquired, hoping that the high-Counsellor would reply

The High-counsellor almost replied when a man came dashing up the main stair case towards them, "Ma'am the next rotation of scientists for Valona are ready," he said

The High-Counsellor nodded at the man, and turned back to Picard, "you'll just have to watch and see," she said walking over to a man sitting in front of a a console, "Dial Valona,"

The man nodded and began to press buttons on the console in front of him, there was a whirring sound coming from the floor below, and Picard and Deanna saw that the blue diamond's on the ring were lighting up, one by one, as the ring of symbols light up, after the seven diamonds were lit up, a large blast of blue energy exploded from the ring before settling into what Picard could only call a Puddle, of to the side of the lower level, eight people walked over to the ring before stepping through

"What just happened?" Deanna asked, after the last scientist had stepped through the puddle in the ring, which had disappeared mere moments after

Helia paused for a moment before answering, "we call it a Stargate, by 'Dialling' a certain set of co-ordinates we can connect to a similar device, creating an artificial wormhole between the two, granting us instantaneous transport to any of our worlds," she answered a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips

"You can create wormholes?" Picard asked almost spluttering

Helia smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly, before gesturing for them to follow her, they walked past the large staircase to the other side of the second floor where they entered a small room with a five sided 'U' shaped table, and Helia gestured for them to sit, she also took a seat,

"Thank-you for accepting our invitation, I know it was completely unorthodox, but it was easier than a Lantean warship approaching earth," she said with a small smile, "As you have probably noticed especially with that unscheduled demonstration of our technology, we have technology that earth scientists can only dream about, but for all of this, we live in a secluded region of the galaxy, and we have learned from our historical records that even a race with far superior technology can be defeated against surmounting odds, and without knowledge of the current affairs and races that inhabit the galaxy our people have been fearful to leave our tiny corner of it," she explained

Picard leaned forward on the table, "what do you need from us?" he asked

"we need more planets, we have run out of habitable worlds, even having to teraform some of them, but there is a limit to that technology, with the federation we can slowly expand our borders," Helia replied, "of course I am fully aware that you cannot agree to this proposal without bringing it to your superiors," she conceded, "but for now, if you are willing I can arrange a tour of our city," she offered

Picard almost leapt at the cultural opportunity, Deanna was sorely tempted as well, they both glanced at each other, "If Riker and the others a getting a tour of one of their ships, a tour of a city would be fair compensation," Picard mused, Deanna heartily agreed

"I think a tour of Atlantis first, and then we will if we have time take a short tour of Eos," Helia said standing up,

"ATLANTIS," Picard and shouted in shock, "this island is called Atlantis?"

"I thought you knew, Hermes was told to brief you on our culture," Helia responded calmly, "and I do hope you aren't going to responded that way every time you come across a cultural similarity between our cultures captain Picard, my hearing is quite acute and shouting makes my ears ring," she said, the large round wall that they had entered opened revealing the panels of the wall were in fact separate doors, there was a woman standing there that Picard didn't recognised

"High-Councillor," the woman said

"Morgan**, would you like to join us on our tour?" Helia asked,

"I would love to," she replied sweetly, "in fact I had a feeling that you would give one, you take great pride in your home," she laughed

"Captain Picard, Counsellor Troi, May I introduce Morgan, Head of the Eos civic council, and one of the four Asura," Helia said gesturing to each of the people in turn, who nodded in greeting

Picard noticed that unlike Poseidon or Thor, the gold emblem of the Asurans was instead on a chain around her neck

"Well then shall we," Helia said

**Leonidas**

Upon arrival on the Lantean ship, Riker had learned many things about Lantean technology, although most of it went over his head, and he could even tell most of it went over Geordi's head as well, the only person that could barely, and he was stressing the barely part, keep up with commander Thor was Data, but then again Data could recall this conversation at a later date and peruse and understand what was being explained, whilst he and Geordi didn't have that capability.

They had been given a tour of the bridge, a small 'Jumper' bay and a few other areas, but the room they had just entered now, was the one that Geordi ad even maybe Data were itching to have a look at, main engineering

There were several consoles around that Picard had noticed to be the norm, they were brown and the only form on data input seemed to be several different shaped flat crystals, that was something he had also learned, although the enterprise used silicon crystal chips, they were stil dependant on plasma relays and basic internal wiring, the Lantean's used crystal technology to a completely different level

"So what exactly powers one of these ships" Geordi asked

Thor smiled; he could tell this question had been forming on the engineers mind since he had come aboard the Leonidas,

"The Leonidas is powered by what we call a Potentia, or for the scientific minded a Zero-Point Module, or ZPM for short, these incredibly powerful power modules are the basis for all Lantean technology," he replied walking over to a small console set into one of the walls, there were a dozen sounds before a holographic image appeared before the group, an Image of a almost cylindrical object appeared before the group, its yellow orange crystalline structure was covered in fine black lines, with smaller red and green crystals sporadically placed on the surface, "this is a Type one ZPM, and it is the main power source of the Leonidas, in essence this module contains a vast amount of vacuum energy stored within a self-contained region of subspace-time," he explained further

Geordi's eyes widened at the implications of what he had been told, just one of those modules could power the enterprise for years

The picture on the screen shifted to another image, it looked similar to the orange-yellow ZPM, except this one was white, stil with the same black lines covering the surface, but instead of the green and red coloured crystals there were blue ones,

"This is a Potentia Maxima, or a Type two ZPM, this module is a more advanced version of the Type one, it has five times more power than a type one ZPM, this module type is used in our power our; distribution grids in our cites, our larger satellites and construction facilities," Thor further explained

"Efficient," Data said

"Geordi, how do these power modules compare with the Enterprise's warp reactor?" Riker asked

"I'm not sure commander, without a basic understanding of these power modules I wouldn't have a clue, and I can't even get inkling as to how they work, although Commander Thor here has given us the necessary information," he said gesturing at the holographic screen, "It is written in their own language"

"To answer your question commander, the type one vacuum modules are far superior than the matter/anti-matter rectors used by federation vessels," Data supplied

Riker quirked an eyebrow, "And how did you get to that conclusion?" Riker asked

"Simple commander, Vacuum energy is one of the most abundant forms of energy, a 'spoon full' of it as you might say, would power the enterprise for a full twenty-four hours***," Data replied

Riker was about to retort, when Data continued, "but also remember sir, that the enterprise-e, although a large vessel in comparison to other ships in Starfleet is easily dwarfed by the-," data stopped and looked at Thor "what do you call these ships?" he enquired

"Aurora class," Thor replied curtly

"Ah, it is easily dwarfed by the Aurora class vessels used by the Lantean's," he finished

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, maybe we should continue the tour," Thor said

They all walked out of the engineering room, and followed Thor to a medium sized booth, Riker had thought it was a turbo lift, or something similar, the door closed, and a few seconds later it opened onto a long hallway, large reinforced glass windows gave a stunning view of the planet below, they walked down the hallway before entering a large room,

"I believe you all might find this interesting," Thor said walking over to the sole computer interface that was a simple hip high pillar with a few controls on it,

As he stood and placed his hand on the slanting top of the control pillar, a holographic man with short brown hair, and wide glasses appeared in simple clothing, "Welcome, you may enter your query in verbally or by using the console in front of you," the holographic man said

"Display Lantean academy training file, Battle of Valona year 2108," Thor requested before standing back

The lights of the room dimmed

_Valona – year 2108, first major conflict with species self-identified as Borg_

Riker's eyebrows shot up

_After several small skirmishes within Lantean territory the Borg launched a full scale attack on the developing world of Valona_

An image of a small M class planet holographicaly appeared, the image shifted to show eight Borg cubes descending slowly on the inhabited world

_After several attempts at communication with the aggressing Borg, the Lantean fleet under the command of Supreme Commander Thor rallied to protect the colonists of Valona_

The image shifted to show twelve Aurora class vessels lined up before the Borg cubes

_**The upcoming images are graphic images created using ship logs and sensors**_

The oncoming Borg cubes moved slowly almost cautiously, but the Lantean vessels gave no opening and took the first shot, two white hot beams of energy erupted from each of the twelve Lantean ships, causing the enemy ships shields to fail, not wasting any chances streams of small yellow lights emerged from the Lantean vessels and head straight for the defenceless Borg cubes, the Borg attempted to shot down the stream of oncoming weapons fire, but the small lights just swerved out of the way

_Within moments the Borg cubes were nothing more than lifeless hulks of metal –_

The lights in the room slowly came back on; Thor glanced sideways at the stunned humans

"That was an excellent demonstration commander Thor," Data said, "was the battle truly that short?" he asked

Thor snorted with derision, "not really, that was made by one of the academy students after the incident, the real thing took a little longer, we were there in stand-by mode when they first appeared at the edge of the Valona system, after several-hundred attempts at communication we were finally given permission to get rid of them," he replied shaking his head slightly,

"But the actual battle itself was relatively quick, we gained a greater understanding of the Borg after we dissected a few of them and their ships," Thor said

Geordi's face looked green at the concept of giving a Borg clone an autopsy

"I must say it was an interesting, the fact that you took down eight Borg cubes with twelve ships is impressive," Riker conceded

Thor's eyes grew distant for a second, "I have been informed that Captain Picard and Counsellor Troi have returned to the enterprise," Thor said

**Time Skip – ten minutes**

**Enterprise conference room**

"Did you have a good time captain?" Riker asked

"oh yes number one, I had a marvellous time, and I do believe we will convey their request for a diplomatic treaty between them and the Federation, you should have seen their city Will, it is a thing of beauty, they almost seem like Vulcan's, all logical and scientifically minded, but no they are full of passion, and it seems their connection with earth goes deeper than we thought," Picard said with a smile

"What do you mean sir?" Data asked as a frown appeared on Ryker's forehead, conveying his increased curiosity

Picard smiled, "Deana why don't you answer mister Data's question," Picard offered

"You remember when we looked at the Holodeck program made by Hermes?" Deanna asked

Ricer and Data nodded

"And you remember the small city on the harbour, visible through the surrounding towers?" she asked

Again they nodded

"Well Will, they call that Island Atlantis," she said with a smug smile

Ryker's eyes widened with shock "ATLANTIS," he shouted

"That was my reaction to it as well," Picard said taking a sip of earl grey tea to hide his smile

"This gives indication that at one point in time the Lantean's were on earth or had knowledge of it" Data surmised

"I can't believe I didn't put Lantean's and Atlantean's together," will fumed

"So what happens now?" Geordi asked

"Now we head back to earth and convey a diplomatic message," Picard said gesturing at a small device

"Captain if you don't mind me asking, but what is that?" Geordi asked

"It contains a Holographic image, with the request for a diplomatic treaty between the federation and the Lantean's," Picard replied

"So how was your tour," Deanna asked

"It was good, we were given a tour of the Leonidas, and shown almost about everything, including a holographic training file, on when eight Borg cubes were destroyed by twelve Lantean ships, it was extraordinary," Geordi replied

"It was indeed an excellent learning experience captain," Data said

"Will?" Deanna asked expectantly

"I agree that it was an interesting day, to say the least," He said somewhat sullen

"Is there something wrong commander?" Data asked

"Oh don't worry about him Data, he's just upset he didn't get to see Atlantis," Deanna surmised from the emotions she was sensing from will

Picard laughed, "Well if you're lucky number one, you might get to see it first hand," he said patting Riker on the shoulder

*** Poseidon looks like Shepherd but with grey eyes instead of brown**

**** Yes Morgan looks exactly like Morgan le fey or Ganos Lal**

***** just my opinion, I know for sure that a normal ZPM is more powerful than a warp core – but there is no definitive answer to it**

**As always my readers R&R your opinions feed my soul and keep that nasty thing called writers block away**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry guys I've had a lot to do recently and it hasn't been easy to get to leisure writing, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy!_

_**Atlantis – High Counsellors office, Lantea**_

It was a quiet day on the Lantean capital, Helia busied herself with one of the nicer parts of her job, the War-Games.

The final test of the Lantean academy graduating class will take five aurora class vessels and participate in mock battles to test all that they have learned. Under the watchful eye of the commanders of the fleet this non lethal test of how they would fair under the pressures of a real battle was one of the highlights of Lantean society, The entire event was recorded by the monitoring vessels and broadcast all over the Lantean territory

Sighing Helia switched her holo screen to the data reports on the Delphine expanse, an area of space that was void of any stars, only the nearby proto-star being the significance of interest

The door to the office chimed signalling someone requesting an audience.

"Come in,"

The door to the office opened and Poseidon strode in, Hermes trailing behind him

"Poseidon, Hermes what can I do for you?" Helia asked deactivating the holo screen at her terminal

"We have detected the Enterprise on route, they will reach Lantea in a day," He said

"Well that's good," Helia replied

"However in fourteen hours they will pass through the Delphine expanse," Poseidon said, raising his eyebrows

"Oh Dear, that's not good," Helia muttered, "can we get hold of them?" she asked

Poseidon looked at Hermes, "With all the sup-space chatter going on, and the incompatibility with Lantean federation technology, we might as well just send out static noise," Hermes replied

"Joy," Helia said sarcastically, "What do you suggest then?"

"We have managed to pinpoint the exact location of when they will enter the expanse, my familiarity with warp technology has allowed me to create a warp dampening field," Hermes reported

Helia lifted one eyebrow a questioning look on her face.

"...a Warp dampening field will cause a warp bubble to become unstable, and the enterprise already has safety measures to ensure that if a warp field becomes unstable the ship will transition safely to sub-light speeds," Hermes explained

"How does it work?" Helia asked

"The area in question is going to be blasted by subspace frequencies that will rotate at random. These energies frequencies will disrupt the distortion wave that the enterprise rides on causing the enterprise to transition back to normal space," Hermes said

Helia mused on the situation for a moment, "How are you going to broadcast the frequencies?"

"Using the Deltane's subspace communications array, I'd bombard the area with the frequencies,"

"It is a sound plan, and it doesn't harm the Enterprise or its crew in any way," Poseidon said

"What happens after they stop?" Helia asked

"The Deltane will broadcast a safer route to the enterprise, it should only delay them five to six hours, their delay makes them arrive early afternoon, instead of early morning," Poseidon said

"Very well proceed,"

"Thank-you ma'am," Hermes said and left the room.

Helia motioned for Poseidon to sit down, "How is she?" she asked

"Better, a month in rehab, a month of R and R, she's only now just started to get back to her old self," Poseidon said

"Well we'll know she's back to her old self, when she 'accidently' blows something up," Helia said jokingly

"Hmm..." Poseidon mused to himself, "I'm worried about her,"

"In what way?" Helia asked leaning forward

"She doesn't seem to be re-establishing social bonds with her peers," He replied pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on the side table

"Poseidon; she just came back from a ten year mission, she was essentially in exile, contact with her own people was one way, and only when we requested updates on the mission, we transferred her consciousness into a younger version of herself, we blocked of her Lantean genes, limited her nanites, and placed her on a world that by our standards is primitive," Helia replied ticking of the points with her fingers

"Did you know she was in a relationship before the mission?" Poseidon asked

"No, did you?" she replied

"Only after she returned, Veridandi told me about it,"

"Who was she in a relationship with?"

"Callum Dex," he replied

"Really, but I don't see why they can-...oh I see the problem now,"

"Precisely, during her mission on earth, it was all work no play, she had few friendships within Starfleet academy, and they didn't last long, as she brutally attacked her studies, meanwhile Mr. Dex, has had a few carnal relationships on the side, and to the fact he's thirty-two, she although mentally the same age as him, is still in the body of a twenty two year old," Poseidon said

"She expected him to wait for her," Helia said awe in her voice

"Romantic," Poseidon said rolling his eyes

"Is there more to this story?' Helia asked

"I suggested this mission to her, which she took hesitantly at first, it eventually, took the Thor, Morgan and Myself to talk her into doing it," Poseidon replied

"Why didn't you just order her to do it? Helia asked pouring herself a glass of water

"she'd become more and more introverted since her return, I didn't want to make her retreat more into the shell she'd formed around herself,"

"Softie," Helia taunted

"With only two hundred and fifty-one Asurans out of ten billion Lantean's I'm allowed to be soft," he replied

"Very well, but if she blows up anything on the Deltane, there will be trouble," Helia said half seriously

"I'll get Commander Fenrir to keep an eye on her, I'd better get back to city operations, Mr Varin is doing maintenance on the stargates power conduit, and he isn't exactly the most detailed oriented technician," Poseidon sighed and got up to leave

"He's young, give him time, you were very stressed around me when I was learning how to fix power conduits," Helia chuckled, "At least he only causes power outages, I almost caused an overload remember?"

Poseidon shuddered, "there is that," he replied and left,

Helia smirked, and reactivated her holo screen; I hope I haven't damaged Mr. Varin's chances of working on Prime conduits,"

_**Chevron Class Vessel Deltane – communications lab 13 hours later **_

There was a short tapping sound on the door, which broke Hermes's attention, turning she saw the commanding officer of the Deltane – Colonel Fenrir Asura

"Are you almost done Hermes?" he asked

"Yeah, I've just got to transfer the controls to the core, and then we'll be open for business," She replied busying herself at the computer terminal

Shaking his head Fenrir leaned against the door frame

"So this must be the highlight of your day, watching little old me dumping a subspace frequency oscillating program into the Deltanes control core," Hermes said with her back to Fenrir

"It's good to see you too Herm-"He said

Hermes spun around and glared at Fenrir, "How many times have I told you not to call me Herm," Hermes said her eyes flashing with annoyance

"Ten years three months, eighteen days and twelve hours ago," he replied

Hermes just stood and stared at him, her face slowly morphing into a smile, a laugh escaping her lips

"There, now that is the Hermes I know, Smile more often Hermes, the universe is bleak enough at times without you needing to frown all the time," Fenrir said giving her a hug

"I missed you too," Hermes said

"Come on, let's go pop a warp bubble," Fenrir said breaking the hug and giving Hermes a dashing smile

Turning back to the computer terminal Hermes completed the file transfer

"Take your own advise Fenrir, and smile more often yourself," Hermes said walking out of the communications lab

_**Deltane – control core**_

"The subspace frequency modulator is online, time to pop a warp bubble," Hermes said

"Well now that that is done, do you want to come up to the bridge and watch to war games, last I check ked the the Caprian was losing," Fenrir asked

"Sure, so who is commanding the Caprian?" Hermes asked

"Miles Morvin," Fenrir replied as they walked out of the control core

_**Enterprise – Bridge**_

It had been a fairly eventful couple of months, the dominion I the Gamma quadrant, the Klingon Cardasian war, so the delegation for an alliance had been argued on its merits and was almost placed on the back burner until Captain Picard expertly brought it up with a meeting with the admiralty board, and so, nearly four months since the first meeting with the Lantean's the enterprise was on its way back to Lantea, and with full diplomatic approval of the Federation council and Starfleet, Picard was ready to begin the talks of a alliance with the Lantean government, Other members of the crew themselves were eager to head to the Lantean capital, Commander Riker was one of them.

He had at first distrusted the Lantean's claiming that their act of covert reconnaissance was sneaky and underhanded and some people at Starfleet headquarters agreed with him, it was only Councillor Troi's reasoning that the matter was dropped

"Where are we at Data?" Picard asked exiting his ready room

"The Navigational data forwarded by the Lantean government suggests that we are four hours away from their capital,"

The flickering of the lights was the only clue the bridge got before the entire ship began to shake

"Report Mr. Data," Riker yelled from his chair

"I'm Unsure, the warp field appears to be fluctuating sir," Data replied

"Bridge to engine room what is going on," Picard said tapping his comm. Badge

"The warp coils are going haywire sir," Geordie replied over the comm. Line

A safety override in the Enterprise's mainframe activated performing an emergency full stop

"Report lieutenant," Picard said from his chair

"We have dropped out of warp sir," Data replied

"Sir we are detecting a contact, unknown class sir," The ops officer reported

"On screen," Picard ordered

The large view screen appeared showing a vessel, "Hailing Frequencies Mr. Data," Picard ordered

"Channel is open Captain," Data reported

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation star ship enterprise," Picard said over the line

There was a quick beeping sound, "Captain they are replying, Audio and Visual," Data replied

The screen morphed to display a man with light brown eyes and short shaggy brown hair, Picard's eyes instantly noticed the silver abstract star representing Atlantis on his right shoulder

"This is Colonel Fenrir Asura, commanding officer of the Lantean vessel Deltane; we have been expecting you,"

"Oh," Picard replied

"We are forwarding a slight deviation to your 'flight' plan captain, the Delphine expanse is at this moment subject to a military exercise, I hope you understand," Fenrir said

"Of course," Picard replied

"Course alteration confirmed and plotted sir," the ops officer reported

"The Deltane has moved off Captain," Data replied

"Take us back into warp, Warp five – engage," Picard said leaning back into his chair

"Captain I believe that the Deltane was emitting subspace frequencies to stop the enterprise," Data said turning to face Picard

"I'm aware that was the reason after I knew who was there," Picard replied

"Do you think it is dangerous, knowing that they can stop a ship travelling at warp," Riker asked

"We already know that Lantean technology is more advanced than that of the federation, their ability to stop a ship travelling at warp is no surprise to me no. One," Picard replied

"Picard to Dr. Crusher any injuries from that incident?"

"None captain," Dr. Crusher replied over the comm. Link

"There you see nothing to worry about," Picard said, "Data how long until we arrive at Lantea?"

"Not for another six hours and fifty one minutes sir," Data replied

"Have you sorted out your list of questions about Atlantis yet Will?" Deanna asked raising an eyebrow

Picard looked at Riker an amused look adorning his face

"Almost," He replied quietly

**Again I'm Sorry for the Delay, I should have chapter VI done hopefully by next week**

**Leave a review only if you want to**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Atlantis – Lantea**_

The Concilium tower of Atlantis was busy, this tower on the north pier contained the offices of the Lantean government, although the council chambers were still in city operations, the high council of Lantea needed its own building, from this building every decision from fleet movements to civic labour were carefully monitored.

But on this day the tower was busy, practitioners of law and government ran about the tower quickly performing their task, the long-range sensors aboard Atlantis had deduced the arrival of the Federation vessel Enterprise.

The gate room had been checked and double checked, the Atlantis security dressed in their battle uniform stood at secure locations, their weapons visible not to intimidate but to inspire awe, the full Lantean council consisting of; High Councillor Helia Emmagan, Asuran Councillor Poseidon Asura, Science and Research Councillor Erina McKay, Health and Education Councillor Karina Zalenka, Natural Resources councillor Carlos Lorne, Civic Councillor Eliza Sheppard and Military affairs Councillor Gaius Dex, plus; Supreme commander of the Lantean fleet Thor Asura, Eos Civic councillor Morgan Asura and Master Todd

There were some curious onlookers who had managed to get a spot in the control centre above the gate room, and the occasion was also being documented by several news reporters and journalists for the Eos chronicle.

Poseidon's eyes grew distant, after regaining focus her turned to Helia, "Charon reports that the enterprise has docked at Tropaeum station and are prepared to beam down the senior staff," he whispered

"Tell Charon, they have permission to beam down," Helia replied

There was a slight chiming sound as scattered blue lights formed as seven people appeared, apart from Picard and Deanna the other fives faces were filled awe and wonder.

"Crew of the Enterprise, on behalf of the Lantean high council," Helia said gesturing at the council members behind her "We welcome you to the Ancient city of Atlantis," Helia said

"Thank-you," Picard replied

Riker was beside himself, here he was standing in the city of Atlantis, the only thing that dampened his awe was the fact 'how did the name of an alien city find its way to earth,' Riker thought

Riker noticed the pale green skinned alien looking at him with a quizzical look, averting his gaze he turned his attention back to the high councillor

She appeared to be in her mid fifties, and wore white and green, the rest of the high council wore colours of; green, white, black, blues and browns of all shades

"Sorry about the need for a detour captain, but if you had continued along your trajectory you would have found yourself in hot water very quickly," Thor said

"Oh?" Picard asked

"It is a standard test of ability; the graduating class of the academy participate in mock battles to determine their true ability under the stress of battle. Our resident expert on warp field technology was sure that the weapons aboard the ships could most definitely cause fatal damage to the Enterprise," Helia replied

The rest of the high council nodded their heads in agreement

"Now why don't we move to a more comfortable location?" Helia asked

The Enterprise crew followed the high council up the staircase, the High council turned left, only leaving Helia with the enterprise crew. The Enterprise crew looked out the wide window and took in the spectacular view of the city on the mainland.

"Wow, now that's a view!" Geordie exclaimed

"The city of Eos was constructed a thousand years ago, when the population on Atlantis grew, it was named the civic Capital of Lantea," Helia explained

"I thought Atlantis was the capital?" Riker asked

"It is; Whilst Eos is the capital of Lantea, Atlantis is the Capital of the entire Lantean Domain," Helia said with a smile

"The View of Eos from space would define it more along the lines as Megalopolis," Data said

"You are quite right Mr. Data, Eos is the largest city in Lantean space, and has over four point eight million citizens living there," Helia said

"How many Lantean's live on Lantea?" Doctor Crusher asked

"Just over eight million people live on Lantea," Helia replied, "Captain Picard and Ms Troi; I believe you are the ones representing the federation and its interests in these discussions?" Helia asked

Picard nodded an affirmative reply

"Commander you and the rest of your group can take a tour of Atlantis, I'm sure you'll find it an eye opener," Helia said and lead Picard and Deanna into the council room.

"Who is our tour guide?" Riker asked

"That would be us," Thor said from the bottom of the staircase

"Commander Riker, This is Morgan Asura, she is the current head of the Eos civic council and this is Master Todd, he generally works at the Promethean ship yards," Thor said gesturing at the two others

There was a mixture of replies and introductions

"Well then on to the tour, this is the central nexus of Atlantis, from here most if not all of Atlantis's functions can be controlled, it is divided into two levels which you can clearly see, the upper section contains; city operations to the left and the council chamber to the right," Thor said gesturing at the locations

"What is the significance of the ring on the lower floor?" Geordi asked

"Ah, that is the Stargate," Morgan replied, she gestured for the group to follow her into city operations, which had temporarily been moved to the auxiliary control room in the south west pier

"The Stargate is one of the most advanced pieces of engineering that we know of," Thor said standing in front of a console with thirty-six triangular buttons, "from this console the gate is operated,"

"What is the purpose of the Stargate?" Data asked

"to put it simply for the non-technologically inclined," Morgan said "by imputing seven symbols, we can create an artificial sub-space wormhole connecting this gate to another identical gate light years away, all one has to do is step through the wormhole to find themselves near instantaneously transported to another world," She finished explaining

There was shock and awe on; Riker's, Geordi's and Doctor Crusher's faces, this culture, and this civilisation had mastered wormhole technology,

"From other consoles we can activate Atlantis's; Shield and cloak and a few additional weapons systems," Poseidon explained

"You possess cloaking technology?" Geordi asked impressed

"Yes, we have cloaking technology, and as far as we know it is completely undetectable," Thor replied

"the cloaking technology of the; Klingon's and the Romulan's pale in comparison," Todd added from behind the group, which caused Doctor Crusher to jump a little out of shock

"You mentioned weapons, what might they include?" Riker asked

"Besides the Drone weapons, there are the Plasma ion cannons, those are installed on the roof of the high buildings of Atlantis, but they were installed during a time when there was always a near constant threat to the city. And although they haven't been used in a while, they are stil in perfect working order," Thor replied

"Shall we move on?" Morgan asked

The tour of Atlantis was an eye opener, the enterprise crew had learned many great things about the Lantean capital, and Doctor Crusher was amazed at the medical technology of the Lantean's. But none were quite prepared for the bombshell that was about to be dropped on them

"And this is the Chair interface room," Thor said leading them into the room

"What is the function of this room commander Thor?" Data asked politely

"Most of the time, when major upgrades are needed to be implemented into the city's major systems, instead of typing lines of complex computer code, a person can simply sit in the chair and do it mentally, and it also serves a vital function as well," Thor replied

"And what is that?" Riker asked curiously

"Although we are capable of firing drones from the consoles in city operations, it is much easier to do it from here, and this chair is the safest known way of flying Atlantis," Thor said casually

"WHAT!" Geordi and Riker exclaimed at the same time

Morgan smiled at their reaction, "Captain Picard made a similar reaction when he was told that tidbit of information too,"

"This city can fly," Riker choked out

"Capable of not only interstellar but intergalactic flight," Thor said with a sly grin

Geordi and Riker were flabbergasted, during their tour they had walked past several large windows that opened up onto the view of Atlantis, its sheer size now took on an entirely new meaning when they had found out that the city could fly.

They continued on with the tour showing labs and other rooms throughout the vast city-ship

"Tell me Commander, how many power modules does the city require to function?" Data asked

"On average a single type one ZPM is all the power that the city requires, some functions on Atlantis require three ZPM's to properly function, such as; Atlantis's Star drive would require three ZPM's to safely execute a Jump into Hyperspace. Although it can be done on the power of only two," Thor replied

"Does the city not utilise the more advanced type II ZPM?" Data further enquired

"The High council have debated on that issue since the Type II module was first created, but there hasn't been a need for it," Morgan replied

"The type II modules, are used in places where having a single module instead of three would be easier, such as the Promethean ship yards," Todd explained his deep voice sending chills down Doctor Crushers spine

"The power grid in Eos is powered by several type II modules, distributed around the city, with type one Module's tied directly into the Planetary Defence grid!" Thor said

"Defence Grid?" Riker asked

"The Lantean Defence grid is a series of shield arrays and ground to space weaponry, strategically placed around the planet. They were implemented during the Borg contact years; when it was a distinct possibility that the Borg might make a run at Lantea itself. Although it never happened, it is a comfort to know that it is there,"

Thor tuned a corner and walked into a room which the others followed

The group looked around the room and saw two large machines that appeared to be the Lantean equivalent of a shuttle

"These are Puddle Jumpers, their name stems from a moment of levity from the first military commander of Atlantis, and since that time, the name has stuck, they are referenced in the Atlantis archives as Navicula Portis, but the name has never been seriously used." Thor said leading the group into one of the Puddle Jumpers.

Thor and Morgan took the pilot seats, with Data and Geordi sitting behind them, Doctor Crusher and Data stood in the door way, and Todd sat down in the rear compartment

The rear hatch of the Jumper closed, whilst the Jumper floated in the air due to its anti-grav drive, sending a command code to open the Bay doors, the crew of the enterprise watched with open mouths as the view from the transparent shield showed a dark blue subaquatic view.

"There are two separate Jumper bays in Atlantis, one is at the top of the central spire, the other is underwater," Thor said as they sped out of the jumper bay

The jumper zoomed underwater before breaching out of the water, to give the onlookers an unparalleled view of the Lantean capital, the jumper weaved through the buildings as Morgan and Thor told them the history of Lantea

"By your standard time, it has two hundred and seventy years ago when Atlantis came to this world, its hyperspace engine damaged, the city was brought down to the surface in order to perform repairs," Thor said

"What was wrong with the engines?" Geordi asked

"There was an overload in the hyperspace engines that lead to an explosion," Thor replied

"At first they tried to contact their home world, but with no avail, and after years they eventually gave up, and thus Lantea was born, when it became obvious that the galaxy around them was changing at a faster pace than our civilisation could match, the first administrator of Atlantis decided to use a time dilation field around the entire Lantean system,"

Geordi whistled with wonder, "That must have required a lot of power," he said

"Indeed, at first it seemed like it wouldn't work, but it did, they field was designed to utilise very little energy, and the generators could be refuelled from inside the field," Thor said

"What building is that," Riker exclaimed

The other Starfleet occupants looked out the window to see a tower of incredible proportions sticking out of the Eos skyline like an emergent tree from a rainforest canopy.

"What is the purpose of the Building before us Commander Thor?" Data asked

"That Building is the Astrum-Ensis, also known as the Star Sabre tower. It is nine hundred metres tall, exceeding the central spire of Atlantis in height by one hundred metres, as for its function; that building is the central part of the Lantea Academy," Thor replied

As the puddle jumper neared the large thin building that like its name denoted looked like a sabre blade. The Starfleet officers could see a huge open complex of spires with the 'sabre' tower in the middle separated by lush lawns and gardens

"Due to the massive influx of students at the academy the buildings that comprise it are large, in fact the bottom third of the Astrum-Ensis is dormitories," Morgan explained

"Is this the only major academic institution on Lantea?" Beverly Crusher asked

"On Lantea itself, Yes," Thor replied bring the shuttle down into a bay on the ground

"So there are others?" Beverly asked

"There are four major academies throughout the Lantean territory, there is; the Lantean academy also known to its students and faculty as sword point academy which teaches a variety of subjects from the arts to the sciences and everything in between. The other three are post graduate campuses which deal with specialties and they are; Agra Academy, Promethea Academy and Idavoll Academy," Morgan explained

"I am assuming; Agra, Promethea and Idavoll are planets," Beverly asked

"Yes, Agra is a lush teraformed moon, in a star system three light years from here, Promethea is an industrial centre in the Lantean domain, that is where as I'm sure you've heard us say several times is where our ship construction facility is, and Idavoll, is on a world that only really has two seasons, humid and wet and cold and wet, although it has the most wonderful diversity of life that I have ever seen," Morgan replied as they walked across the quad from the jumper bay

Walking about they saw other Starfleet officers taking in the site of Sword point academy, "I see that Poseidon and the High Councillor were able to convince Captain Picard to allow the rest of the enterprise crew to take a gander about the city," Morgan said

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Geordi asked Thor

"You'll see in a minute," Thor replied

As they entered the large tower, the group stopped whilst the Starfleet officers except Data gasped

The interior Atrium was stunning, the first three stories were an open room, there were four large statues of four separate aliens standing in a large indoor fountain, a holographic milky-way galaxy slowly rotating over their granite heads,

"Its wonderful, who are the statues of?" Beverly asked

"Those are the statues of the four great races, now extinct," Thor said

"The four great Races?" Data asked

"Ten thousand years ago, galactic standard time, there was an Alliance of the four greatest races ever to inhabit the galaxy; The Asgard, The Nox, The Furling and the Ancients," Morgan said pointing at each of the statues in turn

"This memorial in their honour is to inspire the students of this academy to aspire for greatness, whilst instilling the notion that a single person cannot bear the burden alone," Thor further added

_**Several Hours Later**_

The Crew of the enterprise all lounged in a large spacious apartment that had been set aside for them during their stay on Lantea, Picard had a wide smile on his face as he listened to the 'report' his senior crew members were giving him

"It seems you all had a full day," Deanna said

"Indeed," Picard said taking a sip of a luxurious Lantean tea

"Their culture is quite incredible," Data said, making Picard smile at the Androids antics

"Their medical knowledge is incredible," Beverly Added

"Their Technology captain is amazing," Geordi said

"Well then number one, what do you think of Atlantis," Picard said turning to Riker

"It is more incredible and more amazing than anything I have ever seen," He replied with a smile

"Yes, yes, yes, it is all very amazing," said the voice of someone that everybody knew, and one that filled their souls with dread of what was to come

Picard slowly turned his head to see Q of all 'people' leaning against the wall next the the large window, a wicked gleam in his eye and a puckish grin on his face

"Q!" everybody exclaimed

_**Sorry for the Delay, I hope this satisfies people**_

_**Read and review please**_


End file.
